


In Every Universe

by tony_starkrogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_starkrogers/pseuds/tony_starkrogers
Summary: A collection of Steve x Tony drabbles from my tumblr.





	1. you keep me warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is hit with a spell that makes him feel perpetually cold. Only Steve’s touch makes him feel better, but Tony won’t let Steve help him and Steve is determined to find out why.
> 
> tumblr post [here!](https://captain-stevens.tumblr.com/post/186720659217)

“Have I mentioned lately that I really, _ really _ hate magic?” Tony said, his teeth chattering he wrapped his arms around himself.

“Once or twice,” Steve replied, his lips twitching.

The team was heading back to the tower in the Quinjet, regrouping after a skirmish with Loki. Nothing too remarkable had happened, aside from the fact that Tony had been hit with a spell that was making him feel perpetually cold and wasn’t showing signs of wearing off any time soon.

“Is this your brother’s idea of a joke?” Tony demanded of Thor, “because frankly, I’m not laughing.”

“I do believe it is the kind of thing my brother would find amusing,” Thor said, having the decency to look abashed. “Unfortunately, with most of my brother’s little jokes, the only sure remedy I know of is time.”

“You mean I’m stuck like this, and we’ll just hope that it wears off on its own in who knows how long,” Tony said. “Right.”

“Of course, we’ll all help you any way you can,” Steve said, looking at Thor reproachfully as he put a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony twitched under his touch and Steve hastily took it away again.

“Do that again,” Tony said, frowning at him.

Steve felt himself flush and avoided Tony’s gaze. He didn’t know why he did that - it was an unspoken rule among them, but he _ knew _ how Tony was with physical contact, he knew that Tony didn’t do casual touches.

He supposed his only explanation was that the urge to comfort Tony, to reach out and soothe him in some small way had been itching under his skin and he’d just… forgotten himself. He couldn’t let things like that just happen, he reminded himself sternly. He couldn’t do that to Tony, he couldn’t take liberties like that.

“Do what?” Steve asked, trying to look innocent.

“That… with your hand,” Tony said.

“O...kay?” Steve said. He glanced around the jet and cleared his throat, suddenly hyper-aware of everyone watching them. He very carefully placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder and watched as Tony’s shaking subsided and he slowly relaxed.

“Well, shit,” Tony said.

***

“I just want to help!” Steve protested as he watched Tony burrow further into his cocoon of blankets.

At first, they thought that touch alone might be the key, but when it turned out that only Steve’s touch made Tony feel warmer, they’d quickly revised their hypothesis. Tony was still affected by a spell that made him feel cold. The only thing that made him feel better was Steve’s touch, but Tony adamantly refused to let Steve help him.

“I said no, Steven!” Tony said, glaring at him as he pulled the blankets over his head like a hood. “I’m practically smothered, I’m fine!”

Steve put his hands on his hips. “But are you _ warm _?” he asked.

Tony just shook his head and huffed at him in response and Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Right, come with me,” he said finally, and Tony stumbled after him, grumbling all the while.

“If you can’t actually be _ warm _, you might as well do things that make you think warm thoughts,” Steve explained as he led them into the kitchen. “We’re making hot chocolate.”

***

“Is it done yet?” Tony asked, his shoulders still shaking as he leaned over the counter to study the chocolate in the kettle. He shuffled closer, staring into the bubbling mixture. 

“How do you know when it’s done, anyway?” He stuck his finger in the chocolate and sucked it consideringly, his tongue darting out to lick it clean.

Steve felt himself flushing and cleared his throat, focusing his gaze back on the kettle. “Any minute now,” he said, giving the mix a few good stirs before switching off the burner.

“Now… here,” he said as he poured them both steaming mugs. “Come back to the couch with me while it cools and then we’ll try some, okay?”

“Okay,” Tony said, a strangely hesitant, almost hopeful look on his face as he smiled back at him.

***

“Now,” Steve said as he watched Tony carefully. “How do you feel?”

Tony frowned, holding his mug close as he stared into it. “It’s such a weird sensation,” he mused. “It’s almost as though I can feel the heat and I know it’s there, but I just don’t feel _ warm _?” He shook his head and sighed. “I just never realized how much I needed it, I guess,” he said wistfully.

Steve watched him, and he felt that thing again, that sense of longing that seemed to set his skin on fire with need, and he thought he might understand some of what Tony was feeling.

“I wish you would let me help, if you want me to,” Steve said.

Tony’s face hardened and he looked away. “Not because you feel obligated, Steve,” he said, “not out of some misplaced sense of duty, because I’m not that pathetic…”

“No, that’s not it at all, Tony!” Steve protested, horrified. “Of course I want to help you, but it’s not because of duty, it’s…” 

“Steve?” Tony prompted, and there was that look in his eyes again: the hesitance Steve has seen before, and the hope. 

Steve looked into Tony’s eyes and found the courage he needed. If Tony could be brave enough to ask for the truth, then Steve could be brave enough to give it. He took a deep breath.

“I… like you, Tony. And I mean I _ really _ like you. I look at you and I can’t help wondering what it would be like if we were more than friends. I want to give you everything you need, and I don’t think you always know how to ask for it, but that’s _ okay _ Tony. You shouldn’t have to ask, not with someone who really cares about you. You don’t have to ask me because I’m already _ here _, in any way you want me.”

Tony’s lips twitched and he set his mug down before shuffling over to Steve. “Any way I want you, huh?” he asked, smiling as Steve groaned and covered his face in his hands. “I can think of a few ways. But for now… come here?” He held out his arms, opening a space in the blankets beside him. Steve looked at him questioningly and Tony smiled.

“Come sit with me,” Tony said. 

As Steve drew Tony close, he felt Tony’s shivering slowly fade away as he leaned into Steve’s embrace. Tony sighed and nuzzled into Steve’s neck, utterly content.

“You know, I think I know what Loki’s spell meant,” he said after a while.

Steve pressed his lips to the top of Tony’s head as he absently stroked the curve of his back. “Hmm?” 

“You’re the one who always makes me feel warm,” Tony said, “and not just now. I think the spell was meant to help me realize that.” 

“You’re such a romantic, Stark,” Steve said fondly.

“Don’t tell anyone, Rogers,” Tony warned teasingly, pressing a gentle kiss to Steve’s lips before settling back down into his arms. He had no inclination to go anywhere just yet.

***

FIN

***


	2. crash(landing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a thin line between crashing and a safe landing, he thinks. This is it.
> 
> tumblr post [here!](https://captain-stevens.tumblr.com/post/185137832522/crashlanding)

“Steve?” Tony says, hating how plaintive his voice sounds.

“Yes, honey?” Steve answers, looking up from his sketchbook. “You okay?”

Tony shakes his head, swallowing tightly. “I’m crashing,” he admits, avoiding Steve’s concerned gaze.

He gets like this sometimes - he’ll be in the zone, working for hours on end without even realizing it, and when he comes out of it, he’ll pass out on the couch in the workshop and let sleep take him.

Recently, though, ever since he and Steve started this… thing, he’s begun seeking out Steve when he feels himself crashing, and just knowing that Steve will be there… it really helps, more than Tony can ever say.

Steve put the sketchbook aside and holds out his arms wordlessly, and the next thing Tony knows, he’s tipping forward onto the couch with Steve’s arms holding him close.

Tony feels lingering tension melt away, and he lets himself drift. His breathing echoes loud in his ears, and he presses a hand to his pounding head and tries to ignore the churning in his stomach.

When he comes to, he’s not sure how much time has passed. His face is mashed into Steve’s stomach and Steve’s fingers are carding absently through his hair.

He shifts, and Steve looks down at him, smile lines fanning out around his eyes as he strokes his hair. “Feeling better?” Steve asks.

“Mmm,” Tony says, leaning into Steve’s touch, his fingers cool on Tony’s heated skin. “Better, now that you’re here.”

It’s still new for him, this kind of honesty. It doesn’t come easily, admitting how much he needs other people, when in his experience, most people are all too capable of letting him down. But Steve isn’t like most people. Steve promised he’d be there for him, and so far, he always has been.

Tony can feel himself falling, and for once, he doesn’t want to stop. He has a feeling that when you fall for Steve Rogers, he’ll be right there waiting for you.

But he doesn’t tell Steve that, not yet. It’s so new and fragile, this thing between them. It’s far too important for him to risk, and besides, Tony thinks that he wants to hold this feeling to his chest for a while, to keep it safe, feel it grow.

Later, Tony thinks. For now, he snags Steve’s hand and kisses his knuckles, smiling when Steve’s cheeks flush.

“Feels good,” Tony says, “keep doing it?”

Steve settles his hand back in Tony’s hair and gently brushes his thumb over the short hairs at his temple. “Whatever you need, sweetheart,” Steve says, his eyes soft.

Tony sighs and snuggles down in Steve’s lap, one hand pillowed under his head and the other resting on Steve’s knee.

“JARVIS, what’s next on our Netflix queue?” he asks.

“Finding Nemo, sir,” JARVIS answers quietly.

Tony looks up at Steve, who smiles and nods.

“Run it, JARVIS,” he says.

The movie lights the screen in front of them, and Tony closes his eyes, breathing deep and concentrating on the feeling of Steve’s fingers in his hair.

There’s a thin line between crashing and a safe landing, he thinks. This is it.


	3. SHIELD'S worst-kept secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Stevens and Doctor Potts au, tooth rotting fluff

The relationship between Captain Stevens and Doctor Potts is the worst kept secret in SHIELD, at this point.

_Everyone_ knows about them, it’s so _obvious_ how they feel about each other, but they are still going around acting like _no nothing to see here we’re just very good friends, that’s all_,and meanwhile everyone just rolls their eyes like _you do realize we are highly trained shield agents, right?_

But Stevens and Potts are the best team anyone has seen, and it’s obvious to anyone who knows them that they are better together than they are apart, so they let them be, even on occasions when the elevator doors slide open to reveal Stevens and Potts looking exactly like they just had sex in an elevator even though they are doing their best to act like everything is just business as usual.

“Good luck on your project, Doctor,” Stevens says, his face bright red, and the agents just sigh and roll their eyes and pretend they don’t know full well what just happened. Potts and Stevens may be idiots about some things, but they’re _happy_, and happiness is tough to come by in this business. If a few SHIELD agents have to pretend they’re a little more dim-witted than they actually are, well, it’s a small price to pay. 


	4. because I love you, you idiot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Stevens and Doctor Potts au, love confession, more fluff!
> 
> tumblr post [here!](https://captain-stevens.tumblr.com/post/185794631507/stevens-and-potts-are-arguing-when-it-happens%22)

Stevens and Potts are arguing when it happens, because _of course_ they are. Their entire relationship seems to revolve around arguments - they get under each other’s skin like no one else, and they are both seemingly incapable of backing down once they’ve started.

Anyway.

They’re arguing, screaming at each other from opposite ends of Potts’ workshop.

It’s more of the same, really - a mission gone wrong, Potts wasn’t careful enough, Stevens doesn’t trust him, he never has, and why does he care, anyway? What’s it to him if Potts maybe possibly got a _slight_ graze to the arm courtesy of s stray bullet?

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!” Stevens bellows, furious and shaking.

There’s a shocked silence as Potts stares at him open mouthed, anger fading from his face. Stevens looks horrified, all the color draining from his face as he looks at Potts with wide eyes.

Stevens bows his head, and Potts can tell that he’s about to flee - he’s been there enough times to know the signs.

“No - wait!” he pleads, and he’s rushing forward, stumbling over his own feet.

Stevens turns, and Potts can see an echo of his own fear in his friend’s eyes.

“Did you mean it?”

“Did I… of course I meant it!” Stevens says, staring at him. “Potts… I’ve been in love with you for _years_ and I thought you didn’t feel the same way, so I never said anything! I didn’t want to make things awkward by bringing it up.”

Potts snorts, stepping closer until he’s at Stevens’ side. “Well, I know they call you a master tactician, but that seems like a silly plan,” he says, “considering I’ve been in love with _you_ for years and I didn’t say anything because I thought _you_ didn’t feel the same way.”

Stevens stares at him, and Potts smiles, waiting for it to kick in.

“You…” Stevens frowns, closes his mouth again, and then he just _laughs_, his body shaking with it.

“Oh _god_,” Stevens says when he’s laughed himself out, and Potts can’t stop grinning if he tried. He pulls Stevens into a hug and Stevens sighs, holding him close and pressing his lips to Potts’ neck.

“We really are idiots, aren’t we,” Stevens says, his voice fond.

“Mmm,” Potts agrees. “Apparently, it just so happens that our particular brands of idiocy are quite suited to each other.” He smiles. “I’m fine with it if you are.”

Stevens’ lips twitch, and he bends to kiss Potts lightly once, twice, and again.

“God, you’re an idiot,” he says, taking Potts’ face in his hands and kissing him thoroughly.

“_My_ idiot.”


	5. movie nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie night cuddles, pure fluff
> 
> tumblr post [here!](https://captain-stevens.tumblr.com/post/186596165207/ok-lets-talk-about-steve-and-tony-and-movie)

Ok let’s talk about Steve and Tony and movie nights:

It starts out as a dedicated Team Activity attendance required and Steve does it because he feels like he has to as team leader and also he wants to catch up on stuff. He always ends up next to Tony because Tony comes late sometimes because he’s working late and so he needs to squeeze in next to Steve and at first the just tease each other about it but then they can’t ignore how perfect a size they are for each other.

But then they Want to cuddle but don’t feel like they Can because they are still barely friends, so they just. Sneak cuddle?

Steve will start by touching Tony a little, just a bit, like moving his pinkie finger so it brushes Tony’s and he is just so aware of where they are touching and he Knows he wants to touch more and then Tony…

Well, Tony starts pretending to fall asleep so he can lean his head on Steve’s shoulder only Steve has a very comfy shoulder so he Actually falls asleep which leads to Steve eventually carrying Tony to bed at the end of the movie.

And then of course Tony starts to wake up and Steve is very embarrassed and blushy but Tony is so Cute and his nose is all scrunchy as he looks at Steve and he just says “Stay?”

And Steve definitely can’t refuse that so he lies down next to Tony and that is how they wake up the next morning. And Steve of course says “I should go,” but Tony just smiles at him and cups his face softly.

“Stay?” he asks, and Steve knows then that he’ll never leave.


	6. IKEA furniture, assemble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the anon who prompted Steve and Tony trying and failing at making IKEA furniture.
> 
> tumblr post [here!](https://captain-stevens.tumblr.com/post/186826933572/hey-if-youre-taking-prompts-what-about-steve-and)

It all starts with a picture.

“I don’t believe it,” Bucky says, grinning widely as he stares at his phone. “Sam, come over here, you’ve got to see this.”

Sam leans around the corner with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth and snags the phone with his free hand.

“Oh god,” Sam says as he shakes with laughter, “don’t make me laugh when I’m going to snort my toothpaste, man.”

He hands the phone back and Bucky shakes his head, both of them grinning at the photo.

Tony posted it earlier that morning: a blurry picture of Steve sitting crouched among various pieces of wood and nails spread all over the floor. Steve’s hair is a mess, his face is red, and his jaw is tightened in determination. The caption reads _when your boyfriend can easily assemble a team of superheroes but is realizing IKEA furniture does not respond to a stern talking to from Captain America. Avengers Assemble?_

“Think we should rescue them?” Sam asks, smiling fondly.

“Nah, they’re fine,” Bucky says. “Besides, they’re probably having more fun like this anyway.”

***

“This chair has a major design flaw,” Tony said, cocking his head as he looked over Steve’s shoulder to study the instructions. “Unless this is one of those weird new age chairs and half of the legs really do point in a different direction than the other half. What do you think, Steve?”

“These instructions don’t make any sense!” Steve said, brushing his hair out of his face as he frowned down at the directions. “If I gave orders like this we wouldn’t make it through a day!”

Tony snorted, a grin breaking free as he took in Steve’s disgruntled expression. He leaned down to wrap his arms around Steve’s waist, tucking his shin against Steve’s shoulder. “Maybe we should bring your shield down?” he offered teasingly, “you could give one of your rousing speeches, rally the troops.”

“What troops, it’s just you,” Steve said, reaching for Tony’s hand as he pressed a line of kisses down Steve’s neck.

“Exactly,” Tony responded with a smirk, “and I can promise you certain parts of me would be very… roused.”

Steve groaned and pulled Tony around to until they were kneeling facing each other. “I walked right into that one, didn’t I,” he said, smiling softly as he brushed Tony’s curling hair out of his face.

“Hook, line and sinker,” Tony said happily.

They watched each other quietly for a few long moments. The air sizzled with the energy between them, always just unde the surface, always drawing them together.

Tony’s pupils dilated as his gaze wandered over Steve’s face, lingering on his lips; his breathing shallow in anticipation. Steve looked as though he were drinking him in, his lips parted as he moved to cup Tony’s face, gently tracing the line of his cheekbone with a thumb.

“Tony?” Steve said at last, “I don’t want to build the chair anymore.”

“Thank fuck,” Tony breathed, pulling Steve in for a kiss.

Their lips parted for each other easily, as though they’d been together for years, their tongues tangling with all the fire of their desperation. Hands wandered freely and they moaned as skin met skin, and shirts were hurriedly tossed aside. They fumbled with belt buckles and zips, until they tumbled together in a heap on the floor on top of the mangled IKEA instructions and spare parts.

“Ow,” Tony grunted, pulling a wrench out from under him. “Shit, that hurts.”

Steve kissed him gently, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “Let’s go to bed,” he said, taking Tony’s hand and pulling him to his feet. “We don’t need instruction manuals there.”

“Thank goodness for that,” Tony said, pulling Steve in for a lingering kiss. The IKEA furniture would have to wait.


	7. sound and pulse and volume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the anon who prompted Tony helping Steve with a bad ptsd day.
> 
> tumblr post [here!](https://captain-stevens.tumblr.com/post/187016742667/sound-and-pulse-and-volume)

“Steve! Steve! You’re okay, you’re in the tower, it’s 2012. Just listen to my voice, okay? I’ve got you Steve, you’re okay…”

Steve’s back arches off the bed as he stares unseeing at the ceiling. His fingers clench at the sheets as he thrashes in the grip of terror.

He knows he’s awake, he knows it’s not real, but in his mind… he’s back in the trenches with gunshots ringing in his ears, he’s watching Bucky fall from the train, he’s accepting death as the plane slices through the ice.

Except he didn’t die. He’s awake, in the future, and his mind knows this, but his body is still so cold and he can’t move, he can’t breathe. He struggles towards the voice calling to him, but it’s coming from so very far away, and he’s trapped under the ice and he can’t get out.

But the voice doesn’t stop, it won’t leave him alone, so he lashes out, because maybe then he could escape. But his hand just connects with something solid and he’s still trapped, and he’s still so cold.

“Ouch!” the voice says with a grunt of pain. “Steve, it’s Tony! I’m here, and I’m not leaving you, so don’t try and make me, okay? Steve, it’s okay, you can wake up, you’re not alone.”

Steve’s chest heaves in gasping sobs, and he knows his face is wet with tears he can’t stop.

And then there’s hands on his skin, brushing sweat from his forehead, and they’re firm and solid and real, and for the first time, Steve feels warm.

He opens his eyes and looks up into concerned brown ones. “Tony,” he breathes, because of course, it’s him, it has to be.

“That’s me,” Tony says, with a weak smile. His hand is still on Steve’s, his thumb rubbing comfortingly against Steve’s skin. Steve’s not even sure he notices it, but Steve definitely does - it’s soothing and grounding and he can feel warmth spreading from Tony’s fingers. Dammit, he’s still so cold. Steve groans and leans back against the wall, running his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair.

“Why does it feel so real?” he asks, his voice breaking. “I know it’s not, and yet…”

“It feels real to you ” Tony says, watching him quietly. “The body remembers.” He nods, reaching over for the glass of water on the bedside table and offering it to Steve.

“Thanks,” Steve says, taking the glass. If his fingers are still shaking, neither of them mentions it. Steve takes a sip from the glass, watching Tony watch him. For once, Tony is not his usual loud and abrasive self, and Steve is… well, he thinks intrigued might be the right word.

“What happened?” Steve asks, even though he knows by all rights Tony should be asking him that question.

“JARVIS couldn’t wake you,” Tony explains, “so he called me.”

Steve hums, frowning down at his glass. “How does JARVIS know how to deal with… that?”

Tony’s fingers freeze against Steve’s hand, and he’s so still Steve wonders if he’s holding his breath. “If I was trying to be clever, I’d say that JARVIS is very good at what he does,” Tony says with a wry grin. “But the truth is that he’s seen this happen before.” Tony looks down, takes a deep breath. “I assume you’ve read my file?” he asks, and Steve nods. “My whole file?” Tony amends, and Steve shrugs.

“Captain America,” he says, and Tony rolls his eyes.

“Of course,” he says fondly. “Well. After… what happened, I couldn’t get in the water for months. Putting my head under water was a definite no. I knew where I was, I knew I was safe, but I still… couldn’t.”

“How did you get over it?” Steve asks, and Tony shakes his head.

“It’s not that easy,” Tony says. “Sometimes you’ll think you’re over it, that you’re better, and then, out of the blue, you’ll see something or hear something and then… you’re back there, all over again.”

Steve’s fingers tighten on his glass, and he bows his head. Tony’s thumb is stroking against his hand again, and he focuses on that, tries to calm his racing heart.

“Does anything make it better?” he asks.

Tony smiles and leans forward, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Steve’s face.

“Friends,” Tony says, “someone to talk to, to remind you that the past isn’t all there is, that there are things to look forward to.”

Steve looks at Tony, considering.

“Are we friends?” he wonders. “I can never tell, with you.”

Tony startles, his eyes wide as he stares at Steve. “I think… we could be?” Tony says. “If you wanted.”

“Well, you may be the most infuriating person on the planet,” Steve says, rolling his eyes, “but I think we could get along.”

“When I’m not being a condescending asshole?” Tony says, his smile brilliant.

Steve snorts and shakes his head. “You said it, not me,” he says. “Now get over here, Stark.” He pats the spot beside him, and Tony scoots over to sit up against the wall next to him.

“Tell me about the team?” Steve asks, and Tony smiles.

“Well, we’re a handful, as usual,” he says. “Hulk decided to smash up the tv room, so movie night is on hold until we get a new tv in. Natasha is taking up knitting - she says she wants to make us all scarves but I think she likes having an excuse to have a stabby thing in her hands without causing suspicion. Clint has started baking, we’re lucky he hasn’t burned the place down, and Thor… I think he’s in Asgard at the moment?”

Steve chuckles, slides down a little so he can lean his head against Tony’s shoulder. “We are a bit of a handful,” he agrees sleepily.

“You can say that again,” Tony says, leaning into him. “And as for you… tomorrow, I’m taking you flying. Best feeling in the world.”

Steve’s breath catches in his throat, because he knows what the suit means to Tony, and he knows that Tony wouldn’t offer this lightly. He looks at Tony, at the head of curly brown hair resting on his shoulder, at the fingers still curled around his, and he thinks he already knows what flying might feel like.

He smiles and lets the sound of Tony’s even breathing carry him off to sleep, and he dreams not of being trapped under the ice, but of flying the sky with Tony at his side.

Tony is right. He has a lot to look forward to.


	8. I want to hold your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the anon who asked if Steve or Tony is bigger on PDA.
> 
> tumblr post [here!](https://captain-stevens.tumblr.com/post/187028158972/what-is-bigger-on-pda-and-who-saves-it-for-the)

The thing is, everyone thought it would be Tony. After all, the guy did introduce himself as a “genius billionaire playboy philanthropist” and on some level, they expected him to act like it. So, when Tony and Steve finally get together after a long drawn out courtship consisting of insults, pranks, pining, and tension so thick you could cut it with a knife… well, everyone thought they would be all over each other.

It comes as a bit of a surprise when Tony starts acting like the master of propriety where Steve is concerned. In public, there are no casual kisses, no hand holding, no innuendos. He doesn’t even do much more than look at Steve a little to long, a little too often, which let’s be honest, he was already doing before.

And Steve… well, it’s a bit unexpected, that’s all. It’s not that he minds, precisely - he’d just like to snuggle with his new boyfriend during movie night, he’d like to hold his hand when they’re walking outside.

He wonders if he should be worried about Tony’s sudden aversion to PDA. Is Tony ashamed of him? Does he not want to be seen with Steve, does he not want people to know they’re together? Is Tony rethinking their relationship?

Steve’s heart thumps in his chest and he swallows down a feeling of irrational panic. _You’re being silly_, he tells himself firmly. _You’re worrying over nothing - of course Tony wouldn’t break things off, he lo-cares about you, you know that._

Whatever this is about, Steve vows to figure it out.

He gets the perfect opportunity when they’re walking together in the middle of a street food festival. The crowds are pushing them together, so it’s not hard to walk a little closer to Tony than usual, to walk so their fingers brush accidentally on purpose.

“Is there a _reason_ you keep trying to hold my hand?” Tony says, his mouth twitching as he looks at Steve.

“I don’t know!” Steve says, his eyes on his shoes. “Maybe because you’re my boyfriend and I like being close to you, is that too much to ask? I am still your boyfriend, right?”

“Of course you are!” Tony replies, sounding shocked. “What’s this about, Steve?”

“Why don’t you ever hold my hand?” Steve blurts, his eyes burning traitorously. He sniffs and scrubs his hand over his nose angrily - he will not _cry_ over this, he’s being stupid…

“I hold your hand,” Tony says, and Steve looks over to see Tony staring at him with wide eyes.

“Not in public you don’t,” Steve counters, and Tony’s eyes widen in surprise.

“So that’s what this is about,” Tony says with a sigh. “Honestly, I didn’t peg you as much of a PDA person, Steve, I didn’t realize you would even notice…”

“Of course I notice!” Steve says, “you never touch me!”

“Steve…” Tony starts - but Steve is looking away, his jaw clenched like he’s trying not to cry. “Look, come over here,” Tony says, grabbing Steve’s arm and leading him over to a park bench.

Steve slumps down, his face the picture of dejection as he stares at his hands. “If you don’t want people to know we’re together it’s fine,” he says, his voice small.

“What? No, that’s not what…” Tony sighs, puts his head in his hands. “Look, Steve… whenever I’m _with_ someone romantically in public, it’s mayhem. The vultures descend, all the gossip mags and the paparazzi, and nothing is off limits, there’s no privacy whatsoever.”

He looks up at Steve, and there’s such a look of self-loathing in his eyes, Steve wants to go out and give whoever put it there a piece of his mind.

“I didn’t want you to have to deal with that, Steve,” Tony says quietly. “You deserve better than to be treated like Tony Stark’s newest boy toy. And if I’m honest, some part of me was terrified that you’d want out if you had a taste of what it’s really like.”

They’re both sit there for a moment, letting it all sink in. Tony is looking quietly miserable, and Steve… well, Steve can’t have that.

“Tony, I don’t _care_ about the gossip or the paps,” Steve says gently, and Tony stares at him. “I care about _you_, and I’m proud to be your boyfriend, and I won’t let you or anyone else tell me different.”

Tony is still staring at him, eyes wide. “So you don’t mind?” he asks, his voice small. “If everyone sees?”

“I don’t mind,” Steve says. “I’ve never minded.”

“Does this mean I can hold your hand?” Tony asks hopefully.

Steve nods, taking Tony’s hand in his and twining their fingers together.

“Does this mean I can kiss you?” Steve asks, and Tony smiles.

They lean in, and when their lips meet, it’s soft and gentle. It’s a new beginning, and they are slowly learning that they will need to write their story together. Steve has a feeling it will be a good one.


	9. he got me coffee (a love story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the anon who prompted newly dating Steve and Tony. Captain Stevens and Doctor Potts au.
> 
> tumblr post [here!](https://captain-stevens.tumblr.com/post/187109492047/he-got-me-coffee-a-love-story)

Potts is waiting in the elevator when he hears a frantic “hold the door!” and Captain Stevens rushes in, all flushed and out of breath.

“Doctor Potts, fancy meeting you here,” Stevens says, his smile brilliant.

Their eyes meet and suddenly Potts can’t breathe as the memories rush over him: the way Stevens’ lips felt against his, the silky softness of his hair as Potts ran his fingers through it, the heady feel of hard muscles flexing beneath his roving hands as Stevens flicked open the button of his pants, the almost reverent look in Stevens’ eyes as he sank to his knees.

Potts feels his face heat, and he clears his throat hastily, tearing his eyes away from the Captain before he can make a fool of himself. “I’m here every day?” he blurts, because clearly he cannot be trusted to string two words together when Stevens is around.

“Oh,” Stevens says slowly, his face falling. “I just thought… never mind.” He turns to face the elevator doors and Potts can see his jaw tighten as he looks down and that’s when Potts notices…

“Is that… two cups of coffee?” he asks, and Stevens sighs.

“It’s nothing,” Stevens says, “I was just at the mess and… I thought you might like some?”

“You got me coffee,” Potts realizes, a smile crossing his face as he stares at Stevens, who shifts uncomfortably under Potts’ gaze and glances at him quickly before looking away again.

“It’s nothing,” Stevens repeats, his voice small as he avoids Potts’ gaze.

“You got me coffee,” Potts says again. His eyes are soft as he steps close, his fingers gently closing over Sevens’ on the cup.

“I got you coffee,” Stevens agrees finally, like he’s admitting to something far greater.

And then Stevens is so close that Potts can feel the heat of Stevens’ body against his own, and suddenly the air seems thin as they stare at each other, his heartbeat slowing as his breath echoes loud in his ears, in and out, in and out. And they’re leaning into each other and it’s like the pull of gravity. It’s inescapable, this feeling, and the strange thing is that Potts doesn’t want to escape.

When their lips meet, it’s electric, and Potts’ eyes slip closed of their own accord as he gets lost in the push and pull of him and Stevens, together. It’s easy and simple, like they’ve done this a million times before. They haven’t, of course, not yet… but the scary thing is that Potts thinks that he wants to.

The elevator dings and they pull away from each other slowly, as though waking from a dream.

“I like coffee,” Potts says, savoring his first sip.

“I know,” Stevens replies, bright with laughter, and they both turn towards the doors as the elevator slows to a halt.

“I also like you,” Potts says quietly.

He catches a flash of Stevens’ smile out of the corner of his eye.

“I like you too,” Stevens says softly.

The elevator doors slide open then and they both shuffle away from each other, clear their throats, steal a quick glance before looking away again.

“Good,” Potts says.

“Good,” Stevens replies.

They walk into the briefing room together to see Rhodey, Natasha and Bucky already sitting at the table waiting for them.

“What’s with them?” Bucky asks Natasha as Potts and Stevens walk over to the table as though sleepwalking and sit down with equally dreamy expressions on their faces.

“What’s with you?” he asks Stevens, waving a hand in his face. “Earth to Stevens?”

“Oh damn,” says Rhodes, staring at Potts. “Miss Romanoff, I do believe you just won the pool. That’s the face he gets after… you know…”

“Aw, shucks!” Bucky gasps, staring at Stevens. “You don’t think…”

“I do” Natasha says. “Pay up, boys.”

All the while, Potts and Stevens are gazing into space, sipping their coffee while seeming completely oblivious of everything around them. And then Stevens turns to Bucky with a smile.

“I got him coffee,” he explains.

“He got me coffee,” Potts tells Rhodes.

They turn to smile at each other and their friends just sigh and roll their eyes, happy that Potts and Stevens have got their act together at last.


End file.
